The present invention relates to a multiple drawer storage container that securely stores circular saw blades, and more particularly a plastic storage container that holds multiple circular saw blades of various diameters in an organized and safe manner.
Circular saw blades with angled teeth are used extensively for cutting any material mainly because of their rapid and accurate cutting action and ability to cut for a reasonable period of duration without sharpening. A circular saw blade contains a hole in the center and is of a planar design with peripheral teeth. Circular saw blades come in various diameters as well as various saw blade thicknesses since they are designed for cutting specific material such as wood, metal or masonry.
Using circular saw blades possess many benefits for carpenters and other users, yet these blades are also precision cutting tools that require proper maintenance and storage to remain sharp and useable. The saw blades are often used under severe conditions, and as a result the teeth become arched, scratched, fragmented, or dulled in numerous manners. Such damage requires the user to change saw blades from time to time; since dull blades do not cut with the same precision as sharp saw blades. Some storage devices for multiple saw blades are non-portable and are not readily designed for the user″s convenience to store sharp or dulled saw blades.
Given that angled teeth of circular saw blades are precision cutting tools, the user must apply care when storing and handling saw blades in order to safeguard against both moisture, which rusts metal blades and negatively affects the blades cutting performance, or contact with other blades and tools, which may lead to dulled cutting teeth.
In the past a box without a lid could be employed to carry the saw blades. The box had a strap connected on opposite sides of the box for carrying. Yet to carry blades in such an open box could cause bodily injury to the user carrying the box and/or damage the blades, which would be rubbing against each other. Circular saw blades are cutting tools that require care and can be expensive to either replace or re-sharpen the damaged angular teeth. The protection of the saw blade when transferring and storing is a problem because of moisture and contact with other saw blades. Assortments of storage devices have been formed in an attempt to address the need to provide adequate protection for circular saw blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,082 issued to Jody W. Ridings on May 13, 1986 shows a portable carrying case for circular saw blades formed of plastic with hinges at two places resulting in a book-like casing; yet unlike the present invention this book like casing device carries only a singular circular saw blade and because of its triangular shape may fall over easily if accidentally pushed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,460 issued to Arthur R. Segal on Jan. 18, 1949 shows a packing case for shipping and/or storage of circular saw blades by detaining the saw blades between two panes of Masonite and clamped on opposite sides of the saw with a single bolt through the center. Unlike the present invention, this storage device stores only one size of circular saw blades, and each blade does not have its own storage tray, thus this device does not provide a storage method that is organized and efficient as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,148 issued to Harold H. Hite on Mar. 11, 1975 shows a carrying case with a hinged top for storing a multiple number of circular saw blades. Unlike the present invention, this particular device is configured in a box shape and the blades move freely within compartments formed by separator inserts, due to a lack of constraints within each compartment to prevent such movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,424 issued to Cheyenne A. Reinhard on Sep. 11, 1962 shows a carrier for saw blades, which secures the blades vertically between two end plates with a horizontal spindle. Unlike the present invention, this particular device contains open sides, which expose the blades to elements, and the uncovered sharp edges of the saw blades can be fragmented or cause bodily injury or destruction to a person or material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,231 issued to Henry J. Romanowski on Jul. 5, 1966 shows a plastic package for circular saw blades having two plastic circular discs with a hub in the center. Yet, unlike the present invention, this device is intended primarily for display and is limited in the amount of saw blades the display may hold.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,136 issued to Henry N. Knowlton on Jul. 8, 1924 shows a crate designed for the shipment of flat articles such as circular saws; yet unlike the present invention, this device is formed of lumber and may lack sufficient durability that plastic provides.
Using a singular storage device to protect the saw blade from damage creates saw blade efficiency issues for the user, while the use of a multiple blades storage container provides the user with the ability to be able to locate and safely store multiple saw blades in a single container. Different saw blades are utilized for cutting different materials and provide the user with the ability to cut materials efficiently. For example, the size and teeth pattern of a saw blade correlate with a particular type of material and cutting task. Thus if blades are not stored in an organized, easy accessible manner, injury to the user may be caused when removing a blade, or prevent the user from quickly locating the saw blade.
Thus there is a need for an invention that securely holds and stores multiple circular saw blades as well as multiple sized saw blades in a single container, yet is especially convenient to transport, and in addition organize blades in a resourceful manner.